Capillotracté
by Zephineange
Summary: Mais au fait, pourquoi Snape a les cheveux gras ? Bonne question Harry, bonne question... Des idées ? En Avent toutes ! (partie XIX)


**Capillotracté**

**Note de l'auteur** **:** Ceci est un gros délire, parti d'une des nombreuses idées farfelues que j'ai en voyant un mot ou juste avant de me coucher. Comme d'habitude, j'ai développé l'idée en fic, et ça donne ça. XD J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi. ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la grande JKR !

**Remerciements :** Merci à fidjet et Aelis, qui ont eu la gentillesse de rire à mes bêtises. Merci aussi à Gentiane94 que je vois commenter presque toutes mes fics de l'Avent mais à laquelle je ne puis malheureusement pas répondre en message privé, et merci à tous les autres qui me laissent de gentils commentaires sans que je puisse leur renvoyer ma gratitude personnellement...

**Personnages :** Beaucoup XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dites, vous savez pourquoi Snape a les cheveux gras vous ? »

La question, lancée par un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts, fit taire l'assemblée qui jusqu'alors avait été plutôt bruyante. Toutes les personnes présentes se jetèrent des regards étonnés, certains cherchant une réponse, d'autres se demandant ce qui pouvait bien être passé par la tête de Harry, et certains tentant, l'esprit légèrement embrumé, de comprendre la question.

En ce vendredi soir, quelques élèves de Poudlard de septième et sixième années s'étaient réunis dans la Salle sur Demande afin de fêter l'arrivée du week-end. Plus ou moins comme toutes les semaines d'ailleurs. L'heure tournant, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles étaient rentrés dans leurs dortoirs pour respecter le couvre-feu, et il ne restait plus qu'une petite bande de Gryffondors, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, et de Serpentards, ce qui l'était déjà plus. Au cours de la soirée, ceux-ci s'étaient rapprochés pour finir par former un cercle. Harry avait à sa droite Ron et Hermione, qui venaient tout juste de se mettre ensemble et qui s'étaient fait les yeux doux toute la soirée, et à sa gauche Draco, qui avait été de bien meilleure compagnie, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait lui-même à sa gauche Théodore et Blaise, ses deux meilleurs amis qui eux étaient en couple depuis un certain temps et ne s'en cachaient guère. À la droite de Ron se trouvaient sa sœur Ginny et son petit-ami Dean, puis venaient Seamus, Luna, la seule Serdaigle, et enfin Neville, qui fermait le cercle. Dans un coin de la salle dormaient Parvati et Lavande, qui avaient échangé des ragots toute la soirée en buvant du Whisky Pure Feu et qui maintenant dormaient en ronflant légèrement, sous les ricanements des autres.

La question de Harry les avaient tous pris par surprise, mais ils semblaient maintenant se poser sérieusement le même problème.

« Peut-être que c'est juste sa nature de cheveux ? proposa tout d'abord Dean qui passait inconsciemment sa main dans la chevelure de Ginny.

- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione, s'il existe des shampoings pour lutter contre ça dans le monde moldu, alors je suis sûre qu'il doit en exister de plus efficaces dans le monde magique.

- Mais peut-être qu'il ne se lave jamais les cheveux ! Ou même qu'il ne se lave jamais tout court et que c'est pour ça qu'il porte toujours des robes foncées, pour cacher la crasse ! s'exclama Ron qui avait un petit coup dans le nez.

- Permets-moi d'en douter fortement, répondit Draco en secouant la tête, je pense qu'à force d'être au premier rang en cours, je l'aurais remarqué.

- Sans oublier que ton instinct de maniaque de la propreté l'aurait repéré à trois kilomètres, dit Théo avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est limite s'il ne fait pas changer ses draps tous les jours tellement il ne supporte pas ça. Sans oublier le temps qu'il passe sous la douche, ajouta Blaise en provoquant un rire général.

- Plus sérieusement, demanda de nouveau Harry, à quoi ça peut bien être dû ? »

Tous semblèrent réfléchir un instant, puis plusieurs regards s'éclairèrent, et il fut décidé que chacun donnerait son idée à son tour. Ça sentait bon la rigolade tout ça. Par galanterie, ce fut Ginny qui commença :

« Si ça se trouve, les cachots cachent une madame Snape qui le force à utiliser un sort de camouflage pour ne pas qu'il attire d'autres gens car il a en réalité un charisme exceptionnel.

- C'est bien une idée de fille ça, rit Seamus en entraînant les autres avec lui, se prenant de la part de la rousse une tape sur le bras au passage.

- Snape, du charisme ? s'écria Ron. Mais il est maigre comme un clou, il a le teint maladif et un nez plus long que mon bras !

- C'est un pic, c'est un cap, que dis-je un cap, c'est une péninsule...

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Rien rien, juste des souvenirs de lecture, sourit le brun.

- Peut-être, reprit Seamus, qu'il s'est pris une malédiction des Maraudeurs quand il était à l'école ? Vu le nombre de trucs qu'ils savaient faire, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

- Pas bête, dit Harry en pensant à ses cours d'occlumencie, mais je sais de source sûre qu'il les avait déjà gras avant d'arriver à l'école.

- Mince Harry ! Tu viens de casser plein de théories là ! s'exclama Blaise, faussement en colère.

- Dites toujours, qu'on rigole, demanda Dean.

- Moi je me disais que ses cheveux étaient peut-être pire que les tiens Harry, dit Théo, et que du coup c'était le seul moyen de les empêcher de rebiquer. Parce que parfois on dirait qu'il a mis trop de gel, un peu comme Draco faisait avant.

- Décidément, je m'en prends plein la tête ce soir, grommela celui-ci sous les rires.

- Un jour, commença Neville qui jusque là s'était fait silencieux, j'ai lu quelque part que la graisse c'était très bon pour lutter contre l'apparition de cheveux blancs. Je me disais qu'il en avait peut-être précocement et qu'il ne voulais pas que ça se voit, avec tout ce qu'il a traversé...dit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens dans un silence.

- Dans le même ordre d'idée, ajouta Hermione, il aurait pu se prendre un sort vicieux pendant la guerre et avoir besoin de porter une perruque. Et pour ne pas attirer l'attention dessus, il aurait pu en prendre une pas terrible.

- Houla ! Merci le cassage d'ambiance les gars ! dit Blaise. Heureusement que grâce à Harry on sait que ce n'est pas ça.

- Pas forcément, répondit le brun aux yeux verts, il aurait pu prendre une perruque qui ressemblait à ses vrais cheveux d'avant...

- Ne me dit pas que tu envisages ça sérieusement ? s'enquit Draco, incrédule.

- Mais non, rit Harry après un moment de silence, détendant l'atmosphère.

- Moi je pensais plutôt à un truc de l'ordre du pari, exposa le blond. Genre avec Dumbledore : pendant vingt ans vous portez des robes complètement affreuses et moi je garde mes cheveux gras, imita Draco, faisant exploser de rire tout le monde. Et comme Snape est le gars le plus tenace que j'ai jamais vu et que ça fait pas vingt ans, il continue toujours, suggéra-t-il.

- Ça se tiendrait, dit Harry en essuyant une larme et en pensant au journal de Riddle, si je ne savais pas, encore de source sûre, que ça fait plus de cinquante ans que Dumbledore porte les mêmes robes.

- Rah tu soûles Harry ! maugréa Seamus. Comment ça se fait que tu saches ça ?

- Comme si j'allais vous le dire, susurra le brun, un petit sourire en coin.

- J'ai toujours su que tu aurais été mieux à Serpentard Harry, assura Théo depuis les bras de Blaise où il se repositionnait confortablement.

- Sans doute, dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Mais en attendant, moi la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est que ça servait peut-être de rempart occlumentique. Parce qu'il est quand même super doué, finit-il sous les rires qui avaient repris de plus belle.

- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! s'exclama Blaise. Utiliser la graisser contre ses ennemis, c'est tellement énorme !

- Ça déstabiliserait complètement ceux qui essaieraient de lire dans son esprit », rit de plus belle Seamus.

Tous se tenaient les côtes, et il leur fallut quelque minutes pour redescendre, surtout après la suggestion de Ron d'utiliser du beurre en guise de bouclier contre des sortilèges. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Luna le brisa de sa voix éthérée.

« Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas qu'il a les cheveux gras.

- Comment pourrait-il ne pas le savoir ? Demanda Neville. Un regard dans un miroir et c'est vite vu.

- Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas se voir dans un miroir, continua-t-elle, parce que c'est un vampire. »

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Tout le monde se regardait, ne sachant s'il fallait éclater de rire ou envisager sérieusement cette possibilité.

« En même temps, commença Harry, hésitant, il vit tout le temps dans un cachot, il ne doit pas souvent voir la lumière de jour.

- Et il est tout le temps couvert de noir de la tête aux pieds, ajouta Draco.

- Mais c'est pas sensé être beau un vampire ? demanda Dean.

- Pas forcément, répondit Ginny. Je me souviens d'un vampire à la soirée de Slughorn, Sanguini. Il était plutôt émacié et blafard que beau, un peu comme Rogue en fait.

- Et c'est vraiment pas comme s'il mangeait beaucoup quand il est à table, dit Ron.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies remarqué ça ? ironisa Hemione, causant le rire des autres.

- Vous vous rendez-compte que vous êtes quand même en train de suggérer que Dumbledore aurait engagé un vampire pour faire cours ? demanda Théo éberlué.

- Et alors ? Il a bien engagé un loup-garou quand on était en troisième année ? Et il n'y a jamais eu de problème, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Les loup-garous n'ont pas le sang humain à la base de leur régime alimentaire idiot.

- Va donc expliquer ça à Greyback tu veux ? ricana Draco. Je crois qu'il n'est pas au courant.

- C'est vrai que Théo marque un point, répliqua Hermione, les vampires sont des êtres assez particuliers et pas vraiment connus pour leur maîtrise d'eux-mêmes. Snape aurait obligatoirement dérapé à un moment donné, ne serait-ce qu'en voyant un élève blessé ou même pendant la guerre. La vue du sang les rend vraiment fous.

- Bon, Snape le vampire, hypothèse rejetée, résuma Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Je ne vois plus qu'une seule possibilité, dit Ron, il aime avoir les cheveux gras et il ne veux pas en changer.

- Bien que cette solution, j'en suis sûr, vous paraisse follement amusante, commença une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien, elle n'explique pas ce que font onze, ou plutôt treize élèves en dehors de leur lit à plus d'une heure du matin. »

Tous se retournèrent brusquement en voyant leur professeur de potions se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils se levèrent brusquement et voulurent faire disparaître les traces de leur soirée mais heureusement la Salle s'en était déjà chargé. Toutefois, ils ne pouvaient nier l'état de Parvati et de Lavande, qui cuvaient toujours dans leur coin. Ils durent rentrer dans leur dortoir immédiatement en les portant car elles ne tenaient plus debout, et se virent délester de nombreux points. Même les Serpentards, c'était dire.

En raccompagnant les élèves silencieux, Snape se dit qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi inventer. Il avait bien fait d'intervenir. Mais Merlin qu'ils avaient été loin du compte. Qu'y pouvait-il si les vapeurs de potions, souvent corrosives, aggravaient l'état naturel de ses cheveux et lui faisaient perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose à essayer de les rendre présentables ? Il avait fini par abandonner, ce n'était pas comme si c'était d'une importance vitale.

Mais tout de même. Lui, un vampire ? Où avaient-ils bien pu aller chercher ça ?

* * *

Voilà ! Franchement, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de toutes les hypothèses qui circulent à ce sujet sur ffnet (avec de petites idées à moi bien sûr XD). Si vous en voyez d'autres, vous savez comment me le faire savoir. ^^

Merci d'avoir lu et à demain ! ^^

PS : J'ai vu dans pas mal de reviews des demandes de suite pour certains OS. A priori, ils n'étaient pas du tout prévus pour en avoir, mais si jamais des idées me viennent, vous le saurez ! ^^


End file.
